


Fashion Week

by Mycrofts_Favorite



Series: Captain John Watson and his Supermodel Boyfriend [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Harry is sober, John is the older sibling, M/M, Model!Lock AU, Paris Fashion Week, Soldier John Watson and his supermodel boyfriend Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofts_Favorite/pseuds/Mycrofts_Favorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John Watson is preparing to return home from his two-year tour of Afghanistan, he receives a call from his younger sister, Harry, begging him to join her at Paris's fashion week. He caves in, and as he is dragged to one of the first fashion shows of the week, he meets supermodel Sherlock Holmes, who invites him out on a date, and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something I saw on Tumblr or Facebook or whatever that said "Soldier Watson and his supermodel boyfriend." Special thanks to my best friend Tyra for proofreading this, and who (I expect) will be proofreading all the future chapters and installments.

“John, please? You’ve got a layover in Paris on your way home anyways, why don’t you just stay?” Harry Watson begged her older brother over the phone. She had it snug between her ear and her shoulder as she tugged her long, pristine blonde hair back into a high ponytail.

 

“Harry, I’ve said no a billion times. It’s boring. I’d love to spend time with you after being away for two years, but I was thinking more something like dinner or coffee or something. Not a week of fashion shows!” John Watson sighed. He was just about ready to cave in, if only to get his sister to stop begging him.

 

“Pleeeeease, Johnny?” John closed his eyes and begrudgingly gave in, only to hear cheers of victory from the other end. “Excellent! I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow!”

 

John loved his younger sister, ten years younger to be exact, but they had very few of the same interests so he often had to sacrifice to spend time with her.

* * *

 

That Sunday morning, after John had landed in Paris, he and his sister were on their way to one of the first fashion shows of the week. It was a Hugo Boss show, which meant lots of suits, and that had John rather excited. There were so many people John could just tell were models bustling around, more than he’d ever seen.

 

After about a 10 minute walk, Harry and John got to the venue for the fashion show. There was still a short wait until it started, but that time went quickly by. The sun was shining brightly as they sat, but it went behind a cloud as the designer came out to begin the show. “Good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming to this show. Today you’ll see several items from our upcoming fall collection. I’ll give a small description of each item as you see it. Enjoy the show!”

 

The first man to come out was about as tall as John, but you could tell he was rather muscular as he walked down the runway. The suit he was wearing was a rich, dark burgundy color with a tie to match, and a black shirt. “This, our first item, is called ‘High Class.’” The model reached the end of the runway and posed. “It comes in burgundy, as you are seeing right now on Jeffrey, and midnight blue.” There were camera shutters and small spurts of applause.

 

Three more models came through wearing three more suits, but then another model took the runway. He was tall and thin, but his arms were obviously a bit thick for the sleeves of his jacket, and the buttons on his shirt strained against his chest. “Now, Sherlock Holmes is wearing a piece called ‘Sensuality.’” The suit itself was black and the shirt was purple, but there was no tie, and the blazer was unbuttoned. “It comes in both this color, merlot with black, and in white with navy.” John was entranced with the model as he walked, and as he posed at the end of the catwalk, John could’ve sworn he winked at him.

 

The whole rest of the show, that model was all he could think about. Sherlock Holmes.

 

After the show ended, as John and Harry were preparing to go to a different one, John felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that stunning model standing there. “I’m Sherlock, hi,” he said bashfully. “I saw you watching. Do you think you’d be interested in having lunch this afternoon?” John smiled and Harry winked at him.

 

“I’d love to. My name’s John by the way.” They chatted for a minute before exchanging numbers and going on their ways.

 

“Look at my big brother, going on a date with a high fashion model,” Harry teased, making John blush.

 

“Shut up, I barely even know the guy,” John said as he playfully hit his little sister in the arm. They playfully bickered about it all the way to the next show.

 

That afternoon, John got a text from the number he’d saved as “Sherlock Holmes the Model.”

 

_S: Hey, are you still interested in lunch?_

_J: Yeah, I’d love to. Where shall we meet up?_

_S: Where are you staying? I can pick you up there._

_J: The Hotel Ares Eiffel_

_S: See you in a bit!_

 

John said goodbye to his sister and left towards the hotel to wait for Sherlock.

 

About fifteen minutes later, a sleek black car drove up in front of the hotel and a driver stepped out to get the door for John. He nodded his thanks and slid in to the gorgeous car where Sherlock was sitting. “Good afternoon,” he said, looking up from his mobile and smiling.

 

“Hey there,” John smirked back at him. “So, how did you know, out of all the people there, that I was interested in you?”

 

John’s question made Sherlock grin. “I’m good at reading people. You’re a soldier, right? Recently on leave.” John was astounded at the accuracy.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. That’s unbelievable. You’re incredible!” Sherlock chuckled at the man’s response.

 

“That’s not what people usually say,” Sherlock said, still chuckling lightly.

 

“What do they say then?”  
  


“I’m a twat and this is creepy.” He laughed, so John deemed it acceptable to laugh, too.

 

The car pulled up in front of a restaurant whose name John couldn’t pronounce, and the driver opened the car door for them. Both men gave a small word of thanks before entering the restaurant. “Parlez-vous français?” Sherlock asked John before they got to the host’s station, so which John replied no. He knew a little, hello, goodbye, thank you, and small phrases like that, but he didn’t know it conversationally. “Deux pour Holmes,” Sherlock said to the host, who nodded and bid them to follow as he showed them to their table.

 

The host left them alone with a set of menus so they could decide what they wanted. “If you need help with the menu, just let me know,” Sherlock said. The atmosphere of the restaurant was light and comfortable, and John was reminded of a lot of the restaurants he went to back in Britain. He asked a few times what things were, and then landed on some sort of dish with duck in it. The waiter came back, and Sherlock ordered their meals, and also a bottle of some sort of rosé wine.

 

“So, Sherlock, where are you from?” John asked.

 

“London. I live in my family’s manor with my elder brother. How about you?”

 

“I live in London, too. I rent a small flat on Baker Street.”

 

“Who’s your landlord? My old nanny rents out a couple of places on Baker.”

 

“Er, Hudson. Mrs. Hudson.” The two kept talking, finding about how they had more in common than they originally thought. They’d gone to the same high school, they even rode the same bus home, it was really astounding that they’d never met.

 

“Yeah, I remember you as the quarterback who was also the only openly gay kid in school,” Sherlock said. This made John chuckle a little bit.

 

“Yeah, I got some grief from the team, but I had no problems.” The waiter came with their lunch, and they ate and drank their wine, and both men had an amazing time.

 

After they finished eating, the waiter returned with the bill, which Sherlock insisted on paying, and then left. “Which show are you going to next?” Sherlock asked as they sat in the car.

 

“I think it’s the Giorgio Armani one,” John replied.

 

“Oh, what a coincidence. I’m in that one,” he pulled out a pair of laminated cards on lanyards from the pocket of his belstaff. “Here’s a pair of backstage passes for you and your sister. Come see me after the show.” The two men smiled, and John said thanks.

 

The car pulled back up in front of the hotel where John and his sister were staying. “I’ll see you this evening?” Sherlock asked and leaned into John just a little.

“Of course,” he replied with a grin. They both leaned in just a little bit more, and their lips collided in a sweet kiss. It was short lived, but John couldn’t wait to do it again. He knew it was the best kiss he’d experienced in a while. “Goodbye,” he said as he climbed out of the sleek vehicle. He couldn’t wait for the show this evening.

 

 


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, y'all! Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything. I moved a couple of days ago, and my computer didn't really survive the trip, so I'm stuck with my phone which sucks for writing with. I should be getting my new computer sometime this week, and hopefully I'll be able to update by the weekend!! Thanks for bearing with me❤️


End file.
